


Lost in the waves

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Birthday, Bonding, Character Death, Dessert & Sweets, Family Fluff, Former Slaves, Gen, Hatred, I've caught our dinner, Inner Demons, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Memories long forgotten as retold by someone who witnessed them first-hand.A series of stories centered around Fisher Tiger and Koala





	1. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate helps her keep herself warm, and she is more than happy to share it with others who need it. He used to make the best hot chocolate ever, after all.

"It's cold." Sabo complained, wrapping his arms around himself.

Despite this, he couldn't stop shivering.

"I know a nice place that might help." Koala smiled "Follow me."

She led him to a quiet little place, known for its friendly staff.

"Two cups of hot chocolate." Koala had ordered

Once their order was done and delivered, she drank from her cup eagerly

"Drink up." she urged Sabo "It would get rid of the cold."

Quietly, Sabo obliged, and a smile appeared on his face in an instant

"This is heavenly." he praised 

"Thanks." she beamed "He would be proud. He always made the best hot chocolate I had the pleasure of tasting. I can tell you a story about the first time I tried it, if you want."

Sabo just nodded, and Koala gazed at the distance as she recounted her tale.....

-x-

Koala shivered once more. The night was beautiful, but cold. The coldness had settled into her bones, and not even the overcoat she was wearing could help her.

She heard soft footsteps approach. She didn't need to look to know who had come. The warm and caring presence she felt gave it away. Her fingers grasped the cup Fisher Tiger had handed to her. 

"It's warm." she stated "What is it?"

"Hot chocolate." Fisher Tiger looked down on her "It used to be my favorite drink of choice before I....."

He didn't finish that sentence, but Koala knew what he was trying to say. There was something about former slaves that allowed them to recognize each other on sight.

She took a sip, and suddenly the cold in her bones began to vanish, as if it was driven away by an invisible hand.

And so, they spent the rest of the night stargazing and drinking hot chocolate to keep themselves warm.


	2. The purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is an end, but it's also a new beginning

It was Bunny Joe who first started the discussion. He, Sabo, Koala and a couple of others were on the mission, and they were still of the process of locating their adversaries. Currently, they were gathered around the fire.

"What is your motivation for being here?" Bunny Joe asked the question out of the blue, looking at the other people gathered around the fire

"I am not sure." Sabo played with his food "I feel there is a reason I am sticking around, but whatever that reason is, it is buried deep in my mind along with the rest of my memories."

Koala listened as the others revealed their reason for being there. Finally, she felt all eyes on her, and she swallowed.

Should she even tell them what her true motivation was? Would they even understand, or would they be bigoted against it all, like everyone else?

"We don't bite." Bunny Joe gave her a reassuring look

"I joined here to......" Koala looked at everyone "To bring Fishmen and humans together under the same sun, as equals. Fishmen and mermaids are still sold as slaves even to this day, and I want to end that practice for good. Since Celestial Dragons are not gonna change their ways, my best bet in accomplishing this is getting rid of them entirely. For this reason, I joined you under your banner."

She turned around and lifted her shirt, the symbol on her back revealed to everyone. The others recognized it as the mark that once struck fear into the hearts of World Government and the Marines alike.

"That's....." Bunny Joe whispered, eyes wide

"I may be a Revolutionary now, but I am a Sun Pirate first and foremost." Koala announced "And I will fight to fulfill my late Captain's dream."

-x-

Fisher Tiger was dead.

That was what the newspaper had said 

Fisher Tiger was dead, and people of her village collaborated with the Marines to have the man who saved her executed. Even her mother did so. She didn't want to believe it, resisted it as her visage of the villagers and her own mother began to shatter into pieces.

"How could you?" she thought as she left on the ship

She had left a note, but it was unnecessary. They wouldn't miss her, none of them would. They would be better off without her. 

And she would be better off without them.

After all, if they could sell out the man who saved her like this, then they could turn on her just as easily.

She became a fugitive, living on the streets, flaunting the mark of Sun Pirates for the world to see. She didn't care about consequences. She refused to. 

It was the mark that had drawn Dragon to recruit her. He needed people willing to fight Heaven itself to change the status quo, he had told her, and she was one of the people who could do exactly that. As both a former slave and a member of Sun Pirates, she had the motivation and the drive to do what had to be done.

And so she became the second member of Revolutionary army, and the first one to be recruited by Dragon.

She had only one goal in mind: fulfill her Captain's dreams and make the people who caused his death pay.


	3. Birthday present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koala gets several birthday presents, but the best one is from Hack.

It was quiet. Too quiet. There wasn't a soul in sight. Koala wandered the empty halls, worried. She came up to the door, which was slightly ajar, and stepped closer. There were voices coming from the room beyond.

"What do you say, Boss?" a voice had asked "Will our little suprise be enough?"

"Not sure." the second voice replied "It depends."

"Oh, you two worry too much." a third voice cut in "It'll work out perfectly, trust me."

There was an unmistakable sound of something heavy being moved. At this point, Koala had had enough. She was pretty sure that the men in the room had something to do with the disappearance of her comrades. She stormed into the room, her fists ready to pummel the intruders into oblivion......

Only to be treated to an unmistakable sound of party poppers going off, as the room lit up, revealing the smiling faces of Jinbe, Gyaro, Macro and Tansui.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all screamed

"H....how did you get in?" Koala stammered

"Actually, that's......" Gyaro began

"I let them in." a familiar voice cut him off

Koala turned around to come face to face with Dragon himself, with Sabo and Hack standing behind him.

"The seven of us planned this for a long time." Dragon smiled "Today we carried it out. Happy birthday, Liutenant."

"I was worried that you've all been abducted." Koala pouted 

"Yeah, that was a part of the plan." Sabo grinned "It was my idea. Jinbe and company agreed to play the part of 'bad guys'."

Koala whacked him on the head, unimpressed. Sabo just grinned and lead her to the head of the table, helping her into her seat.

Once the festivities were over, and cake was consumed, it was time to open the presents. There were many presents lying on a table, some of them smaller, some of them bigger. And in the center of them sat a large, square-shaped one, wrapped neatly. Koala decided to leave that one for last, and began opening smaller ones first. She marveled at each one, until only the biggest one was left.

"That one is mine." Hack announced "I have a feeling you'd like it best."

Koala opened it. It was an aquarium, filled with sea forest and everything. And the fish within stared at her with small, beady eyes.

"Oh....." Koala whispered

It was a sea bream.

"You......" she turned around

"Happy birthday, Koala." Hack said simply "Take good care of it."

"There is one more present in there." Sabo pointed out 

And Koala saw it. It was a picture book.

"It contains all our memories." Gyaro said

Koala flipped through it, and found herself looking at the various pictures showcasing the moments that the Sun Pirates had together. Koala was included in the pictures on the last few pages. The pictures ended with their arrival on Foolshoot island.

"We didn't want to showcase Boss' death, because we knew it would upset you." Jinbe answered her unspoken question.

Koala glanced at the fish once more, and she tried not to cry, as memories came flooding back....

-x-

"I am making a list, Sir." Koala beamed up at Fisher Tiger "I have everyone's data on this subject, except your own. What kind of Fishman are you?"

"Sea bream." Fisher Tiger told her after a moment's hesitation 

Koala jutted it down, smiling, before she beamed up at the man who had saved her from Hell.

"Enemy ship sighted!" the lookout yelled "At 3 o'clock!"

"Would you like a demonstration on how I do it?" Fisher Tiger suddenly asked

Koala nodded, and Fisher Tiger leapt into the water, bringing her along. He hoisted her onto his back as he swam towards the enemy ship at fast speed. He picked her up with his arm as he jumped aboard the enemy ship. Koala watched in awe, as Fisher Tiger dealt with the Marines.

-x-

"You can hear me." Koala turned to look at her new pet

Except it was more than just a pet. It was the memory of her savior.

"You understand everything I say." Koala continued "Don't you?"

The sea bream stared at her with beady eyes, eyes that had gathered knowledge throughout the years.

Koala was determined not to let this second chance go to waste.

She could be losing her mind for thinking like this, but it didn't matter.

Anyone who tried to harm her fish in any way was going down.


	4. The fruit of evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koala dislikes strawberries. The reason why can only be ascertained if you know her past.

"Get them away from me!" Koala screamed "They're the tool of the devil!"

"But they're so yummy and sweet." Betty pouted

"I don't care." Koala's body shook "I can't stand them. They remind me of....."

"It's all right." Betty tried to assure her "You don't have to eat them. More for me."

Koala turned away and collided with Sabo. She had forgotten he had come along with them.

"I think you're missing out." Sabo smiled at her "Just pretend you're destroying him by eating."

"I can do that." Koala agreed after a bit of thinking.

She put a strawberry in her mouth and chewed viciously.

"You're right." she informed Sabo and Betty casually "They are yummy."

Strawberry juice was dripping down her chin, like blood. Sabo and Betty subconsciously took several steps back.

They carried on, and pretty soon they arrived at their destination.

"We finally made it, right Koala?" Betty turned around, but there was nobody behind her

It was only her and Sabo standing there.

"Oh bother." Sabo muttered "She must have ditched us to go there...."

-x-

"Do I know you?" Vice Admiral Strawberry asked

_"I am Rear Admiral Strawberry." the man had said "You should know why I am here now. You have committed two crimes: assault and escape."_

"Oh, I know who you are." the intruder said "And you'd know who I am if you think about it real hard."

_Shots rang out, all of them striking Fisher Tiger's body head on, and as more and more shots were fired, his body eventually collapsed and he lost consciousness._

"I am your nemesis." the intruder continued "I am an avenger of the past. Get ready, Strawberry."

The first attack was vicious, and Strawberry was barely able to dodge it.

"Because of you, a great man is dead." the intruder continued "And I'll never forgive you for that."

Yes, strawberries were yummy, and Koala lived to crush all of them. Any and all strawberries in the world.


End file.
